no tiene nombre
by gabby-shinoda-bennington
Summary: ... es una historia que comienza en san valentin (ya se q estamos en abril) tiene varias parejas... sorato/taiora, mimato/mishirou, tai y mi personaje original, ok, esta algo gracioso, lean porfavor y dejen reviews...
1. La historia comienza

Gabby: Ok, mi primer fic sacado de mi brillante imaginaciÃ³n, para empezar si eres fanatic@ de Mimi, no te gustarÃ¡ mucho, la hago casi la villana, pero al final se hace buena, y de allÃ­ lÃ©anlo todo.... (estara algo larguito ok)... ah! Y ya se que san valentin paso hace no se cuanto tiempo pero mas vale tarde que nunca.... ah! Y toma parte en digimon adventure 02  
  
Mimi: No es justo, Me hacen pasar por villana y no me pagan!  
  
Gabby: eso serÃ¡ porque digimon no me pertenece, sino a los brillantes japonecitos de la Toei n_nu (no me malinterpreten eh!)...  
  
Mimi: saben que!  
  
Gabby: no, el publico no sabe que!  
  
Mimi: Bola de piratas... Digan no a la piraterÃ­a!  
  
Gabby agarra una bate de baseball y le da a Mimi en la cabeza.... Gabby: digimon no me pertenece, solo la prima de Matt que aparecera por el capitulo 8 ok... por alli, no se... Adelante con el fic... (mucho hablo ne?)  
  
1. La historia comienza  
  
Era un dÃ­a normal de escuela en Odaiba, pero era el 10 de febrero, pronto seria el dÃ­a de san ValentÃ­n o sea del amor y la amistad y nadie tenia pareja (por excepto de T.K. y Kari que ya eran novios) pero habÃ­a una gran desesperaciÃ³n entre los demÃ¡s chicos, Matt estaba completamente desesperado pues no sabia a quien invitar a salir a Sora o a Mimi. Tai, estaba en el mismo problema y asÃ­... Mientras, Matt discutÃ­a con T.K.  
  
-T.K. dime una opiniÃ³n a quien invito a una cena de san ValentÃ­n, a Sora o a Mimi, no sÃ© -_-u.  
  
-invita a quien mÃ¡s te parezca pues yo invitare a Kari.  
  
-pues claro tu ya tienes a quien invitar y yo no, te resulta fÃ¡cil decirlo pero las dos de ellas me gustan mucho  
  
-vamos a ver, hagÃ¡moslo al azahar, toma los telÃ©fonos de Sora y Mimi y ponlos en un papelito cada uno, mÃ©telos en una caja y mÃ©zclalos el que salga primero, a ella la invitaras a cenar, te parece.  
  
-No creo, no son alguna clase de objeto que yo escoja al azahar.  
  
-entonces haz como tu quieras, yo solo te ayudaba, si no medÃ­talo toda la noche aparte faltan 4 dÃ­as para san ValentÃ­n...  
  
-estÃ¡ bien, lo harÃ© (pensando) a ver si funciona.  
  
Mientras Tai...  
  
-oye Kari, a quien invito a salir, a Sora o a Mimi.  
  
-QuiÃ©n te gusta mÃ¡s?  
  
-pues lÃ³gico... Sora.  
  
-Entonces invÃ­tala a ella.  
  
-tienes razÃ³n.  
  
-pero apresÃºrate antes de que Matt te gane pues T.K. me contÃ³ que a Matt le gusta Sora.  
  
-pero a mÃ­ me dijo que le gustaba Mimi!!!!!  
  
-claro como te iba a decir que le gusta Sora cuando sabe que a ti te gusta tambiÃ©n!!!!  
  
-pero soy su mejor amigo!!!!  
  
-pero no lo dijo para que no te afectara.  
  
-eso crees?  
  
-SÃ­  
  
LlegÃ³ el 13 de febrero y Matt se habÃ­a decidido por invitar a Sora asÃ­ que tuvieron una pequeÃ±a discusiÃ³n con Tai...  
  
-Tu dijiste que te gustaba Mimi!!!  
  
-el hecho de que ella me guste no significa que no me pueda enamorar de otra chica como Sora!!!!!  
  
-estÃ¡ bien, haremos un trato: invitaremos a cenar a Sora y ella escogerÃ¡ a quien mÃ¡s le parezca. Que tal?  
  
-estÃ¡ bien.  
  
Matt fue el que actuÃ³ de primero y al ver a Sora no dudÃ³ en acercÃ¡rsele y decirle:  
  
-(pensando nervioso) que le digo... vamos Matt sÃ© valiente no te acobardes...  
  
(Hablando nerviosamente y sonrojado): oye Sora... quieres ir... a cenar conmigo maÃ±ana...  
  
Sora, (sonrojada) ehhh... maÃ±ana... el dÃ­a de los enamorados... ehhh... (se quedÃ³ con la duda)  
  
-sÃ­, maÃ±ana, vamos di que si...  
  
Sora (muy sonrojada, como tomate) estÃ¡ bien.  
  
-Yeeessss!!!!!! (grito muy emocionado)  
  
-en verdad quieres salir conmigo?  
  
-claro que si, esto es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en toda mi vida, esta paso por ti maÃ±ana a tu casa para que vayamos al restaurante Dolce Fierro (no sabÃ­a como ponerle, asi que cerca de mi casa hay un restaurante que asÃ­ se llama...) a las 7 pm?  
  
-el restaurante mÃ¡s caro de la ciudad????  
  
-Claro, solo lo mejor para ti. (n/a: blah! Odio las cosas cursis como esa)  
  
-gracias.  
  
En la tarde Mimi vio a Matt y le reclamÃ³ muy enojada:  
  
-porque invitaste a Sora y no a mÃ­ si yo te gusto?  
  
-porque aunque me gustes siento algo mÃ¡s por Sora  
  
-y que tiene ella que yo no tenga?  
  
-pues ahÃ­ no te sabrÃ­a responder... te veo maÃ±ana adiÃ³s.  
  
-Argh!... adiÃ³s.  
  
Mientras con Tai y Sora:  
  
-Sora... quieres ir a cenar conmigo maÃ±ana por la noche.  
  
-lo siento mucho Tai pero... no puedo  
  
-porque!?  
  
-pues verÃ¡s... Matt ya me invitÃ³ de primero y yo le prometÃ­ que si y no puedo romper esa promesa.  
  
-ah, comprendo (pensando: Maldito Matt me las vas a pagar todas completitas!!!)  
  
Tai se fue muy triste y Sora se quedÃ³ sintiendo lastima por Ã©l.  
  
Luego...(que dÃ­a mas largo este) Izzy decidiÃ³ invitar a Mimi â€"igual que Joe y Tai-  
  
-Mimi... quiersesrenarconbigomochenanaÃ±a?  
  
-Que dijiste!?!?!?!?  
  
-perdÃ³n... que si quieres cenar con yo... mochenanaÃ±a?  
  
-ahhhh?!?!?!?!  
  
-si quieres cenar conmigo maÃ±ana en la noche?!?!  
  
-SÃ­.  
  
-yeeeessss. Te veo a las 7 en la plaza norte.  
  
Minutos despuÃ©s con Joe...  
  
-Mimi, quieres cenar maÃ±ana conmigo?  
  
-SÃ­.  
  
-que bien!!!!, te recojo a las 7 en tu casa.  
  
Se repite otra vez con Tai...  
  
-Mimi, quieres cenar conmigo maÃ±ana?  
  
-si.  
  
-Bien!!! Te veo en la plaza sur a las 7:15  
  
En fin, Tai se fue y Mimi se quedÃ³ pensando ella sola:  
  
-como le hago? En que problema me he metido, como le harÃ© para asistir a las tres citas maÃ±ana?...  
  
LÃ³gicamente Ken iba a salir con Yolei, T.K. con Kari y Davis y Cody se quedaron sin pareja.  
  
Gabby: AquÃ­ termina mi primer capitulo, que tal? No tan mal? A decir verdad este es mi primer primer fic, ya que lo tenÃ­a guardado en la compu por mas de un aÃ±o... dejen reviews ok... si no les gusta no lean el segundo capÃ­tulo y los que si, esperen los otros, solo los estoy modificando un poco pues mas parecia teatro... en fin.....  
  
Davis: No es justo! Yo querÃ­a quedar con Kari!  
  
Gabby: Pues te amolaste porque soy fanÃ¡tica del Takari mwhahahahahhahaa.... PerdÃ³n... hasta la proxima.... por cierto, como se cambia el tipo de tamaÃ±o, quiero hacer la historia en verdana 8.5 y solo sale en tamaÃ±o 10! Diganme como en los reviews porfa! 


	2. Llegó el día esperado!

Gabby: Muy bien este es el segundo capitulo... espero que este bien okis, mi imaginaciÃ³n esta algo parchada.... sigamos si...... digimon no me pertenece (maldita sea.... almenos termino con algo de sorato y miyaken....  
  
  
  
1 2-LlegÃ³ el dÃ­a esperado  
  
Ese dÃ­a por la maÃ±ana a toda la gente se le hacÃ­an nudos en las tripas y les fue pÃ©simamente mal en la escuela. En menos de 1 hora llegÃ³ la tarde y allÃ­ comenzÃ³ todo (como a eso de las 4 de la tarde)  
  
En casa de Sora:  
  
-Ay! MamÃ¡ que me pongo (dijo Sora muy nerviosa) Matt pasarÃ¡ por mi a las 7 y no sÃ© que ponerme.  
  
-Tienes tantos trajes de noche y no sabes cual ponerte!?  
  
-es que me quiero ver muy bien para Matt.  
  
-no te quejes que te ves bien con todo.  
  
-crees eso?  
  
-no lo creo.... ESTOY SEGURA!!!, ya sÃ©, ponte este traje, te da bien.  
  
(era una falda negra corta, con abrigo negro manga larga, blusa blanca y botas hasta la rodilla)  
  
-estÃ¡ bien, me irÃ© a baÃ±ar luego me ayudas con mi peinado despuÃ©s?  
  
-estÃ¡ bien.  
  
Mientras en casa de Mimi:  
  
-Como le harÃ©? Tengo tres citas a la misma hora y no creo que cancelar dos fuera lo correcto ya que los dejarÃ­a con el corazÃ³n partido, no soy tan insensible, ya sÃ© le dirÃ© a Joe que cuando me venga a traer me espere un rato en la plaza norte y allÃ­ verÃ© a Izzy y le dirÃ© que nos vayamos a un restaurante italiano que esta cerca luego me escaparÃ© e irÃ© donde Joe y le dirÃ© que vayamos a ese mismo restaurante en otra mesa lejos de la de Izzy y asÃ­, lo mismo con Tai, solo que como irÃ© de la plaza norte a la plaza sur, estÃ¡ muy lejos... ya sÃ© le llamarÃ© por telÃ©fono a Tai que cambie el lugar de encuentro.  
  
Mimi marca el telÃ©fono de Tai:  
  
Contesta Kari:  
  
-alÃ³ residencial Yagami, habla Kari.  
  
-Hola Kari, habla Mimi, estÃ¡ Tai?  
  
-Si claro, ya te lo comunico.  
  
Kari tapa el micrÃ³fono del telÃ©fono y Grita:  
  
-TAIIIIIIII TE HABLAN POR TELEFONO!!!  
  
-(grita desde su habitaciÃ³n) QUIEN!!!!!  
  
-MIMI!  
  
-AQUÃ 


End file.
